Para una persona especial
by Reika-chan93
Summary: A pesar de que en ocasiones Chiaki vuelve loco a Tori, éste dejará plasmada la locura que en él produce el pequeño mangaka en una pequeña carta.


**Recibí un regalo muy bonito de tu parte, espero que te guste el mío ^^. Este fanfic es para mi adorada amiga Adara.  
Usser/: este es un regalo de Tori para Chiaki! Qué emoción!  
Tori/: para Yoshino, mi persona especial.**

**DISCLAINER: los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a la genio y creadora de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Para mi persona especial**

Según él mismo había dicho, Chiaki últimamente tenía más distracciones que de costumbre en su casa y la imaginación había huido de él; así que para salvar la situación había decidido instalarse temporalmente en el departamento de Hatori (y de paso comer la deliciosa comida que éste le preparaba).  
El panorama fue totalmente diferente a como lo pensó Tori una vez que llegó de la editorial el primer día, ya que le bastó solo dirigirse al cuarto para encontrarlo allí durmiendo, cuando apenas eran las nueve de la noche.  
Su molestia fue mayor cuando vio que ni siquiera había lugar en la cama para recostarse y más tratándose del final de una jornada de trabajo.  
Se sentó al lado de la cama y apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de luz, medio descansando los ojos y medio meditando lo que haría con aquel pequeño intruso. Finalmente abrió los ojos y lo observó. Chiaki dormía tranquilamente y se había volteado de cara hacia él.  
Aunque sintió la tremenda necesidad de despertarlo y regañarlo, ganó en él la necesidad de continuar viéndolo dormir. Su expresión era tranquila y se veía descaradamente inocente. ¿Cómo se le había cruzado siquiera por la mente despertarlo? Sus cabellos caían graciosamente sobre sus ojos y tenía las mejillas algo coloreadas.

-Yoshino… -Tori apenas resistía no tocarlo, así que acomodó su cabello y siguió observándolo un poco más.

En silencio y con cuidado Tori abandonó la habitación y se instaló en la ratonera del living. Tomó de su portafolio unas hojas y empezó a escribir.

Pasado poco más de un cuarto de hora Chiaki fue levantado por su estómago. Al ver luces encendidas buscó a Tori y lo encontró dormido encima de unos escritos. Suponiendo que se trataba de algún posible trabajo para él lo tomó suavemente y se sentó a leerlo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar dificultando un poco su lectura y todo su rostro ardía con un rojo intenso.

-T-tori… esto…  
-No deberías leer ciertas cosas sin antes pedir permiso.- dijo Tori luego de haberlo observado desde poco antes.  
-To-Tori… esto ¿es para mí?  
Éste agravó su expresión- ¿No te gustó?  
-¿Eh? No… digo… es sólo que… dices cosas muy vergonzosas.

Con el ceño fruncido y cruzando brazos y piernas, Tori se acomodó en el sillón para mirarlo fijamente. -¿Qué piensas al respecto?  
-Yo… yo…- Chiaki de a poco bajaba la mirada dejando la carta en la mesita.

Al ver sus propios puños en sus rodillas se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado. Lo que acababa de leer empezaba a retumbarle en la cabeza con la voz de Tori y para aumentar su vergüenza podía sentir su mirada fija sobre él. No podía levantar o sostenerle la vista.

-¿Eso… es verdad?

Sin mirarlo, Chiaki sintió los pasos acercándose a él y su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente provocándole que cerrara sus ojos.  
De rodillas frente a él, Tori tomó su rostro y lo acarició.

-Tus mejillas…  
-Es… porque estás muy cerca.

Tori se aseguró de tener aquellos azules y enormes ojos en los suyos, y sin perderlos de vista con delicadeza lo recostó en el sofá. Un beso primero en la mejilla y luego en sus labios.  
Cuánto sentía Yoshino que aquellos suaves labios hacían a su alma desarmarse en pedacitos con cada beso.  
Cada roce de sus enormes y cálidas manos prendía en un intenso fuego su cuerpo. Tan seguras, siempre protegiéndolo, siempre para él.  
Los momentos que pasaba con Tori eran sus favoritos y la idea de perderlo o separarse de él alguna vez lo hacían aferrarse a él justo como lo hacía en aquel momento, mientras recibía de él los besos que tanto placer le daban.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan hermoso estar con él ¿Desde cuándo su amistad de años necesitó de este contacto?

-Te amo Tori- decía él mientras su felicidad se transformaba dentro suyo y salía en forma de lágrima.

Con el sol pintando apenas el cielo Chiaki se levantó a guardar aquella carta. Aunque fuera así de vergonzoso, así de romántico, tanto que pensó que jamás volvería a tener el valor de leerla de nuevo.

_Para Yoshino, mi persona especial:_

_Aun siendo un chico tan problemático… aún con todos tus desórdenes... con esa manera tan complicada, descuidada y distraída que tienes de ser… aún así, siento que si no eres tú no será nadie más la persona que haga saltar mi corazón con decir una palabra o sonreír apenas; justo como tú lo haces._

_Esa sonrisa que automáticamente provoca una mía es lo que más me gusta de ti, cuando terminas un trabajo y sacas a relucir tu optimismo, no hay nada más bello que estar ahí para presenciar tu alegría._

_A pesar de que a veces haces que me desespere, que me molestan en ocasiones tus malos hábitos, que te atrases y empiece yo a enloquecer por conseguir que se pospongan los plazos de entrega, sigue siendo tu ser completo el motivo de mi amor. _

_Realmente debo estar muy loco para amar a alguien así, pero eres tú y sólo tú la persona que llena mi alma de satisfacción, la única cuya compañía rebalsa mi cuerpo de una sensación tan única, mezcla de dicha y desesperación. Cuando estoy contigo no entiendo nada, me duele el pecho como si fuera a explotar, me tiemblan las manos y el corazón me late a mil por hora… casi puedo ver su ritmo haciendo saltar mi ropa. Cuando pienso en ti, porque solo pienso en ti, es como si nada más existiera._

_Eres el motivo de mi intranquilidad y de mis actos… ya sólo soy en función de ti. Lo que tú eres, haces y deshaces se vuelven a mí y reacciono por y para ti. He dejado de ser una persona que vive para sí y he pasado a ser tu sombra y esclavo, solo vivo, soy, hago y deshago para ti. _

_Tan sólo pienso… "si pudiera ser sólo mío, si pudiera tenerlo a mi lado a cada minuto, si lograra que su sonrisa esté siempre en su rostro". _

_Amarte en verdad duele, como no te imaginas, este amor que hiciste nacer en mí se esparce como el cáncer en todo mi cuerpo, y la única solución que pude encontrar fue tu boca, tu ser sólo para mí._

_A veces lamento lo que pasó aquella noche… esa dónde sin pedirte permiso tomé tu cuerpo, pero a su vez no me arrepiento, porque después de aquel error pude sentir que ya no estabas tan lejos de mí. Si no lo hacía no hubiera resistido más, ya no me bastaba con solo quererte o admirarte. Necesita más de ti, te necesitaba a ti. Casi como debe sentirse una persona en un desierto y que ha encontrado un manantial de agua cristalina, sólo que yo lo encontré hace tiempo y me hallaba a su lado: mi necesidad y la reparación para calmarla, justo a mi lado._

_Por mi carácter tan reservado creí que jamás un sentimiento así llegaría. Pero llegaste tú, y de a poco contigo llegó esta sensación… de que si te pierdo todo se pierde, que no soy nada si no estás a mi lado, de que podría morir de la felicidad sólo con tu compañía… quiero apostar por ti y por mi… y solo espero ganar._

_Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa: no permitas que mi alma sea desarmada y consumida, esto sólo depende de ti, y de que decidas estar a mi lado y amarme como yo te amo. _

_Por siempre tuyo: Hatori Yoshiyuki_

-¿Qué haces? –decía Tori levantándose pesadamente.  
-To-Tori… jajaja… nada- le decía Chiaki mientras escondía la carta en la espalda- sólo iiba al baño. Lamento… lamento haberte despertado.

Su mirada volvía al piso y el sonrojo a su rostro.

-Yoshino…  
-¿Eh?

Aquellos inesperados besos eran lo más cruel que tenía Tori, ya que con ellos conseguía desarmar y volver a reunir el corazón de Chiaki. Y mientras se aferraba en un fuerte abrazo a él, recordaba cada palabra que había leído, y pensaba que si no fuera capaz de volver a leer su carta otra vez, quizá no podría ser capaz de ver por completo el corazón de la persona que amaba y la única con la que quería estar para siempre.

**Espero que te haya gustado ^^ lo hice porque esta es una de tus parejas favoritas, aunque ahora te guste más la de Yukina y Kisa, pero me avisaste cuando ya estaba hecho, así que :P  
U/: ya tengo con qué molestar a Tori :3  
T/: *algo ruborizado* espero… que te haya gustado Yoshino.**

Atendiendo a pedidos especiales! De Hatori para su amado Chiaki!  
PD: no hay lemon. Pueden suponerlo luego de la línea larga XD.


End file.
